Eternal Love 2: The Prophecy
by Crescent Dreamweaver
Summary: Sequel to "Eternal Love". A demon kidnaps Emma to keep an ancient prophecy from being fulfilled, and Adam must find her before it's too late.


ETERNAL LOVE 2: THE PROPHECY  
  
by  
  
Crescent Dreamweaver  
  
email: catz4dog1@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X, and I don't own Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. Mutant X belongs to Marvel Studios and Tribune Entertainment, and Hercules: The Legendary Journeys belongs to Universal Studios and Renaissance Pictures. The only characters that belong to me are Desiree and Jendor.  
  
Synopsis: Sequel to "Eternal Love." A demon kidnaps Emma to keep an ancient prophecy from being fulfilled, and Adam must find her before its too late.  
  
* *= indicates emphasized words  
  
-- --= indicates a person's thoughts  
  
Let the story begin!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1: The Morning After  
  
Emma deLauro opened her eyes, and yawned. --What an absolutely weird dream last night-- she thought sleepily. --Why would I dream about making love with Adam? I've *never* had a dream like that!--  
  
A moment later, she realized three things. One: she was in someone else's bed. Two: she wasn't wearing anything. And three: there were a pair of arms around her waist.  
  
Emma rolled over, and saw that she was lying in Adam's arms. He was sound asleep, and his curly brown hair was ruffled, making him look rather scruffy. Emma smiled. Last night hadn't been a dream, after all. Adam had been gentle with her, but he had also known exactly how to torture her.  
  
Emma snickered. To be fair, she had tortured him as well. --But he tortured me first!-- her inner voice protested. --It was only fair! Besides, I didn't torture him nearly as much as he tortured me!--  
  
Suddenly, Adam's eyes opened, and he smiled up at Emma.  
  
"Morning, beautiful," he whispered softly. He stretched, and Emma lay her head down on his chest. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Last night," Emma replied. "The way you tortured me."  
  
"Tortured you?" Adam protested, smiling all the same. "I did not torture you. Torturing implies stretching you out on the rack, or pulling off your toenails with a pair of pliers." (Owww!)  
  
"All right, then you pleasured me," Emma said, pretending to pout. "But don't you ever do that again, you meanie. After all, I'm not some wench in a bar."  
  
Adam fought back a grin.  
  
"You could have fooled me," he replied. Emma gasped with mock-indignation, and sat up so quickly that the sheet fell from her body.  
  
The moment Adam saw Emma's naked body, he swallowed, and felt himself hardening in response. Emma jumped out of bed as though intending to storm out of the room, but before she had taken more than two steps, Adam had grabbed her around the middle, and yanked her backwards. They both landed on the bed, with Emma pinned beneath Adam.  
  
"Lemme up!" Emma demanded, not even making a half-hearted attempt to get free. Adam chuckled.  
  
"Not until I've had my way, wench!" he teased. Laughing, he turned her over onto her stomach, and kissed the back of her neck softly.  
  
Emma let out the faintest of moans, and Adam opened his mouth slightly, letting the tip of his tongue dart out and trace her collarbone. Emma arched against him, her fingers digging into the bed.  
  
"You're doing it again, Adam," Emma whispered, trying to keep each word from coming out as a moan.  
  
"I know," he whispered back. This time, he kissed her shoulders. Suddenly, without warning, Emma shoved Adam off of her, flipping him onto his back. Before he could get up, she had switched positions with him, and was straddling his hips.  
  
"Now it's my turn to be on top, and your turn to be on the bottom," she said playfully.  
  
* * *  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a bagel and a cup of coffee, Shalimar Fox heard the steady creaking noise in Adam's room start up again, and she fought back a laugh. She, Jesse Kilmartin, and Brennan Mulwray had first heard the noise when they had gotten back to Sanctuary late last night, and they all knew who it had to be.  
  
Emma and Adam.  
  
Just to make sure, Shalimar had checked in Emma's room, and sure enough, her bed was empty, although it was evident that it had been slept in. Her supersharp nose had detected the smell of desire in the training room, and she'd followed it to Adam's door, where she had clearly heard the sound of bedsprings creaking on the other side. Shalimar had decided not to disturb them, but she planned on teasing the two of them relentlessly the moment they left the safety of Adam's room.  
  
"Boy, are they in for it," she muttered to herself, grinning.  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, Emma was sound asleep, her head resting on Adam's chest. He sighed, gazing down on her sleeping form. She was so beautiful when she was asleep, almost as much as when she was awake. Adam lifted one hand, and gently stroked Emma's hair.  
  
In the corner of the room, a teenage girl appeared in a shower of pink sparkles and golden hearts. She had long blond hair and deep blue eyes that sparkled with happiness. She wore a red short-sleeved shirt with a v- neck deep enough to show cleavage and that also bared her midriff, a short denim skirt with a gold belt that sparkled with every movement she made, and a pair of red sandals.  
  
Desiree, the Goddess of Desire, smiled happily at the sight of Adam and Emma, and chuckled silently. They were two halves of a whole, and they truly deserved to be together.  
  
With a sigh of complete happiness, Desiree disappeared, heading back to Mount Olympus.  
  
The moment she left, a shadowy figure appeared out of thin air. He had short black hair and black eyes, and was wearing a black tunic and pants, with a black hooded cape.  
  
Jendor glared at the two lovers, his eyes narrowing with anger.  
  
"They mustn't fulfill the prophecy," he whispered angrily to himself. "I've got to stop them." Suddenly, he grinned. He knew how to prevent the prophecy.  
  
He stepped forward, and the man looked up at him. His brown eyes narrowed at the sight of Jendor.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from?" he demanded.  
  
"You just answered your own question," Jendor replied. He waved his hand, and the man went flying out of bed, crashing into the wall. He slid to the ground, stunned, and Jendor took the opportunity to grab the young woman and disappear into thin air with her.  
  
* * *  
  
Adam slowly got to his feet, and went over to the bed. To his horror, he saw that Emma wasn't there anymore. --Oh, god-- he thought in horror. -- He took her. That bastard really took her.--  
  
Adam pulled on his clothes, and then ran out of his room, trying to pull his shoes on while yelling for the rest of the team.  
  
Jesse and Brennan came running out of their bedrooms, and Shalimar came running up from the kitchen.  
  
"Adam, what's wrong?" demanded Shalimar, sounding worried.  
  
"It's Emma. She's been kidnapped by some kind of a demon." Adam told the other members of Mutant X what had happened.  
  
"Adam, demons don't exist," said Brennan as soon as Adam was done talking. He sounded slightly exasperated.  
  
"That's what you think," came a voice from behind them.  
  
to be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! Muahahahahaha! *hack cough wheeze* Ehh...I'm not laughing like that anymore. It hurts my throat. Anyway, should I continue? Please review, and let me know! But no flames. Flamers will be pelted with dungbombs, and then I'll kick their sorry arses to the Bog of Eternal Stench. 


End file.
